Priceless
by Bellabrew
Summary: Unbound challenge 9 Oct 2005, sequel to You'll Pay a continuing GSR about the risks and benefits of love


RATING: T for consistency's sake, though it could probably be K+.

SPOILERS: Might have some but nothing beyond what's aired in Season 6.

DISCLAIMERS: Afraid I don't own either CBS, CSI or any of their affiliates. I wish I did, but I don't so I'm just borrowing them for a little recreation or re-creation depending on where Season 6 takes us.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews appreciated this is my second attempt at the Unbound Challenge and is a sequel to the previous week's challenge "You'll Pay." This is for the week of Oct 9, 2005 where the first and last lines given and there's a 1000 word limit for the story. The next part should be posted in a couple of days. I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to continue especially everyone who reviewed and also SMKLegacy for her color series if you haven't read it you should I've enjoyed each installment.

"So did you know that water molecules are promiscuous?"

"Yeah, it is unfortunate the way they'll break their bonds and take up with the next drip to come along." Sara smiled enjoying the friendly banter with Greg. He laughed and the tension was broken. "I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you." She kissed his check.

"So it was worth my eating all those bugs."

"Yes Greg I really think it was, but don't let the Bug Man know I said that." She smiled and Greg marveled not for the first time at how many different types of smiles Sara had. This is the one he considered his own. It wasn't as bright or full as a Grissom, but he didn't mind.

"Good cuz I wouldn't eat bugs for just anyone you know. Then get dressed up in this monkey suit."

"You looked pretty good in that monkey suit. "

"Thanks Sara for going with me."

"It was my pleasure Greg and thanks for being such a good friend**"**

He smiled, "Your welcome. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Good night." Sara closed the door and leaned against it. Tonight had been quite a night; she'd had a nice 'date' with Greg and gotten a couple of fantastic kisses from Grissom. A firm knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. It was probably just Greg she thought unlocking her door. "Did you forget something?" She asked as she opened the door and leaned against it.

"Hi." If Greg looked pretty good in a tux, than Grissom looked fantastic and he smelled good. Looking at the evidence standing on her porch her boss he had taken a shower and changed into a tuxedo since she'd left him at the lab.

"Grissom." Sara looked into his eyes trying to read what he was thinking. Not sure why he was here or where she stood with him she kept herself in check so he got a "You look very nice" instead of something more appreciative.

"So do you." Their fingers touch as he hands her a single red rose.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"I was hoping you might want to come out and do something." He smiled and ten years disappeared. This was the Gil Grissom she remembered, the Bug man who could flirt and talk to her with ease, the way he'd been before Holly Gribbs' death. The way he'd been before he'd become a supervisor and locked his feelings away.

"Are you sure?" She'd told herself for years that she'd jump at any opportunity Grissom threw her way, but now that one had come she was worried that the wear and tear on her heart for a few hours would cost too much

"Take a risk Sara." After his 'confession' to Dr. Vincent Lurie those words held so much meaning. He'd seen her hesitation, wasn't making any promises, but held out his hand and she placed hers into it.

"So where are we going?"

"Paris." He whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"Paris?"

"Hmm yes." It was just the barest whisper of a kiss, a reminder of what they had shared in his office earlier.

"So you're migraine's better?"

He nodded as she locked her apartment up. When Gil had mentioned Paris Sara had thought it might be a metaphor but it wasn't. She smiled when he took her hand to help her out of the SUV in front of the Caesars hotel. She'd never really experienced much of the strip during her years in Vegas when they weren't working. During working hours she was more focused on the scene than then anything. So she didn't really connect his words with their destination until she saw the replica of the Eiffel Tower.

"I was thinking we could the last ride up to the observation desk and then maybe get a little something at the restaurant. Have you been here before?"

"Grissom generally the only time I step foot on the Strip is after a crime's been committed and you've sent me there."

"So there are plenty of Vegas you need to be introduced to." His hand on the small of her back guided her, while his voice kept a soft commentary going. He'd never asked if she was afraid of heights and doubted she'd admit it if she was, but concern for her welfare gave him a good excuse to stand close. "You know you can see the whole strip from the top."

From more than 400 feet above Las Vegas she was surprised by how pretty the city looked. The bright lights like little jewels against the dark sky. "This view is amazing."

"Yes it is." She turned her head and noticed he was looking at her.

"I meant the strip Gil."

"The Strip is nothing compared to you." He laughed at the expressive lift of her eyebrow.

He pulled out his camera phone and asked the tour operator to take a photo. Gil faced Sara waited for the young man to say "Brie" Then kissed her.

He looked at the photo displayed, then showed her, "I've always said concentrate on what cannot lie...the evidence."

Sara smiled he wasn't' offering promises, but this was better. This was something tangible, something they both understood. Evidence that the attraction she'd clung to for the last ten years was real. Proof of what they'd shared so far.

Grissom's hand rested on her back again as he guided her towards the restaurant. The little voice in her head paraphrased that commercial.

Drive to Paris $3.00

Ticket on Eiffel Tower $15.00.

Getting kissed by Gil Grissom priceless.

Sara decided that was her mantra for tonight, everything would be a priceless memory. She hoped he didn't notice how she collected little things from each 'scene' and tucked them into her hand bag. Looking at each one silently telling herself. "This one goes in the scrapbook!"


End file.
